look before you leap
by stuck Fetish central
Summary: Nami and Nico Robin are on vacation but when Nami returns home because she didn't put on any panties and jumps through the window to avoid Robin she ends up even closer to her then she intended, read as Nami and Nico Robin have accidental sex because Nami didn't look before she lept.


Look before you leap.

It was a warm day, the sun had long since showed its beautiful light and was showering its warm glow down onto a small house in the middle of the woods about a mile or two away from the beach. The house wasn't much, just a wooden house big enough to house five people comfortably but only housed two people, our two favourite pirates, Nico Robin and Nami from the straw-hat pirates. The house was being used only by these two female members of the straw-hat pirates because they were having a well-deserved break, they had arrived on a near by island and knew the log post would take a month to lock onto the next island.

When they arrived, they met the natives of the island and found out about this small abandoned island that was once used by the natives as a holiday island, they had built a few buildings before abandoning it, as it turned out there was these flowers on the island that were deadly to smell and be in contact with, making the whole island deadly to stay on. The natives had run some tests on the flowers and strangely enough the flowers where only deadly to men but to women the flowers smell would cause a chemical reaction within their bodies and would replicate to feeling a relaxation and calmness, stay near the flowers all day and you would feel like you had spent days at a free spa.

After hearing this the girls decided to have a little alone time away from the boys, they loved them, but they could be to much at times, it would be nice to have some girl times and so they bought a ride over to the island and a tour guide came with them. They explained everything they would need to know, where the food grew, and the water fall along with drinkable water at a nearby stream. When they had arrived they were surprised to know that they would be the only one living hear for their stay, as it turns out everyone on the island never came here since they set up a new place to vacation on another nearby island and everyone went there to vacation since only the women could come here and they didn't want to vacation alone, and the other island was better anyway but Robin and Nami where happy about the added privacy.

So, after choosing a house and settling in they spent most they day exploring and sunbathing on the beach, Nami had also found a cave she wanted to explore while Robin chose to stay at home and read a boo she found in one of the other houses.

"uuugghhh, mmm… what time is it" asked Nami to no one, Nami lay still in bed slowly waking up, her body spread about the queen sized bed dressed in nothing, Nami liked to sleep in the nude when she could, it helped her relax and it was very useful on hot nights when the covers would be to much and clothes stopped her body from feeling any piece of wind that would dance its way through her window.

Opening one eye Nami glanced at the clock on the small table next to her bed, a recent invention she found several islands ago that would reset its self to the correct time, it was very useful. Seeing the time was after 12:00 pm she was awake within seconds shooting out of bed and causing her DD breasts to swing and bounce about the place for a few second, her pink nipples colliding with each other a few times forcing Nami to moan a little.

Realising she didn't have long before the sun hit the caves crystals enough to illuminate the entire cave in a spectacular show of colour and light, Nami sprung from the bed making her breasts jiggle with her fast movements she got to grabbing her clothes.

Nami pulled on her green bra without grabbing her top since she wasn't embarrassed about her body and knew it was just her and Robin in the house, Nami then grabbed her skirt that just managed to reach midway down her upper thigh since her giant ass prevented it from going any further, it was made of a thin cotton type material she bought for hot days like these.

"Darn it I'm going to be late" Nami said out loud while running out of her room which was next to Robin's and ran to the spiralling staircase which was directly opposite Robin's room, quickly running in the kitchen she grabbed a bunch of fruit and looked up at Robin's smiling face. "Well miss navigator, you must have slept well" Robin spoke in a calm sweet voice, before Nami could say anything to Robin she was handed a bag filled with food and bottles of water. "Hear, I thought you would need these" Robin said with a smile, blushing after seeing Robin's smile and from the kind gesture Nami took to bag and smiled at Robin.

"Thanks for the supplies Robin, anyway I'm running late so I got to run, thanks for everything, see you again in roughly three hours" Nami said over her shoulder while running out the door, Robin just smiled after her shaking her head, "my, my miss navigator you sure are full of energy today, mmm but it's lucky she left today and is going to be away that long, that book was very, graphic at some scenes, mmm, darn it, I need some personal alone time" Robin said to herself while making her way to the stairs and up to her room and leaving the door open due to the heat to try and let the air flow through the house better.

Robin was dressed in a simple one piece drees designed for beach weather, so after reaching her room Robin reach behind her head, rising her arms and making her DD breasts giggle with the sudden movement, undoing to string keeping her dress attached to her goddess like form, she let go and the dressed slid off and to the ground revealing her flawless skin, her rose tinted tits and her colossal ass that bounced a little due to the dress catching it at just the right angle.

"mmm much better" Robin stated while reaching up and rubbing her nipples causing them to become rock hard within seconds, "ooo, mmmm, yes" Robin moaned while twisting her nipples slightly and giving them a quick tug before letting them go creating a ripple effect in her breasts. With one hand returning to rubbing one of her breasts the other hand went around to her perfect ass and started massaging it, Robin grabbed her ass and started playing with it, rubbing it this way and that way before grabbing it and twisting a little before finishing it all out with a powerful spank to her own ass forcing her butt cheeks to ripple and forcing her to take an involuntary step forward due to the momentum created by the spank and the pleasure making her step forwards a little.

"Oh my, that felt amazing" Robin said while pulling her hand away from her ass, she pulled her hand and felt her ass cling to it a little before the skin peeled off of each other, "mmm wow I'm sticky, look at me I'm so sweaty it looks like I'm covered head to toe in oil."

Looking down at her self Robin noticed how the light outside waved against her glistening body, while looking down further Robin noticed just how wet she was and felt she was done with the teasing and that it was time for the main course. Walking over to her bed she bent down and if one was to be standing behind her they would agree that her ass took on the perfect heart shape and that her slippery pussy looked divine. Reaching under her bed Robin pull out the second thing she found within the other house they found, it had been hard to hide it from Nami, but she was so glad she did, pulling the object up with her and into the light revealing it to bed a double dildo.

Normally Robin wouldn't use such an item but she was really turned on and she just couldn't stop thinking about how good it would feel inside her, she was also impressed with the size, it was one meter in length and three inches thick, Robin looked at it and realised that the reason it was a double dildo was because it was meant to be used by two people, one end for her cunt and the other end meant for another cunt. Robin was so distracted by the size it didn't even come to mind that she was about to use a dildo that lesbians use to fuck, to masturbate, the thought was a little weird to her, not being a lesbian herself and about to use a dildo meant to be used by two.

Putting that thought aside she just wanted to cum, so sitting down in a leather armchair behind her, Robin spread her legs and positioned the dildo at her entrance and in one solid motion shoved nearly half the dildo into her soaking wet vagina, automatically closing her legs around the intruder she waited a couple of seconds to adjust to the size of the fake cock.

Using her hand Robin angled the other end of the dildo upwards to avoid the dildo tugging at her sensitive pussy, then without warning she heard Nami's voice call out "ROBIN LOOK OUT"

When Nami left the house, she started running towards the cave, it felt amazing, Nami ran through the wood and felt the cool air on her sweaty shining skin and allowed to fresh sir to fill her lungs. Nami started to feel something new, a breeze she shouldn't be able to feel, she could feel a breeze on her pussy, but that was ridicules, her thong should stop her from feeling the wind there.

Even though there where alone on the island Nami didn't take any chances, so quickly entering a house to her left that was a little like their recent house Nami raised her skirt and to her horror she saw that she wasn't wearing a thong or panties, she was going commando.

"Oh my, how did I forget to put on my thong, oh no oh no oh no what am I going to do, there's no way I'm walking around like this, with my luck someone might come to the island and bump into me and while I'm on the ground they will so my pussy, well no way I am letting that happen, it won't but I am not going commando" Nami said franticly.

Nami was about to leave when she felt something wet running down her leg, looking down Nami was in shock to see that she was soaking wet with arousal, "darn it I shouldn't have thought that" you see Nami loved to show of her sexy body, it's why she only wore a bra even in public, she just never wanted or had the guts to walk around without her thong on, the thought of getting caught without and underwear on at all was terrifying and a huge turn on for her. With a blush at her circumstance Nami started to run home, it hadn't been that long since she left so she should still be able to make the caves light show, all she needed to do was get home grab her thong and leave.

Nami was second away from the front door when she realised how humiliating it would be for her to come home so fast and must explain to Robin why she returned, she didn't want to older women knowing of her predicament, she could just lie but Robin always knew when she was lying and after the whole CP9 thing, Robin and Nami promised to never lie to each other, and to this day they still haven't.

With her mind made up Nami decided to climb into the house, the problem was that the only way into the house was through Robins window since there wasn't anything she could do to reach her own. So quickly grabbing onto the pipe connected to the house Nami started to climb, Nami was so focused on climbing she didn't hear Robin's voice or her moans of pleasure from inside.

looking up Nami noticed the only way to reach to window was to jump to it and quickly pull herself up and use the momentum to leap inside the room, she knew that her jump would land her roughly half way into her room but thankfully thanks to her cat burglary skills she would land with next to zero noise.

With one final breath Nami jump to the ledge and swung her leg up and caught the ledge of the window and with all her strength pulled and leapt into the room, only to be confronted by the sight of a completely naked Robin with a double dildo half way in her cunt and the other end putting up and to Nami's horror her skirt was caught on a nail next to the window and ripped leaving her lower half completely naked to and with one quick look Nami knew her own cunt was heading straight for the other end of the dildo.

With one final effort to stop this disaster from happening Nami shouted out to Robin "ROBIN LOOK OUT" but Robin was too shocked to see Nami half naked and flying at her to do anything. Nami's body lent forward to try and stop but only caused her sweaty breasts to collide with Robins own sweaty pair and the force of the collision forced the chairs front legs to lift and angled the dildo just right.

With a loud wet smack Nami's cunt was filled with the other end of the dildo, "oooooo" both women shouted while Nami slid down the dildo until the other half was completely buried inside of Nami's cunt and thanks to the way she landed on Robin, Robin and Nami's clits met in the middle of all the dildo chaos. "aarrrgg FUCK" shouted Nami, "ooouugghh SHIT" yelled Robin.

Nami was just about to lift her body off Robin's when the chair suddenly fell down a little suddenly forcing the already rising Nami yet again slam onto the dildo stimulating both her and Robin's cunts and clashing clits. Then the chair fell again causing the recovering Nami rise quickly to slam down again forcing a moan out of both girls and making their sensitive breasts to rub together and slap and bounce. Looking over Robin's shoulder Nami noticed that the chair had slid out of the room because of Nami rocketing into it the chair was falling down the spiral staircase but thanks to the chairs arms and the railing, the chair was staying up right but the feet where bumping into the stairs creating a loop where the girls where lifted a little then back down, forcing them to uncontrollably fuck to dildo.

Feeling the rising pleasure in her vagina and breasts Nami redoubled her effort of trying to get proper footing so she could pull her cunt free from Robin's, but it was no use the whack and bumping of the chair was to much. Both women glanced down at their fighting clits and felt even more aroused then before, realising that if she can't pull the dildo out of her cunt then she would try to stop moving but that to was useless, "can't stop i-i-i-it" cried Nami.

Robin was about to respond when her tits caught Nami's bra just right and forced it to rise and fling Nami's breasts into Robins face and because she was about to speak one of Nami's tits went into her mouth and on reflex Robin closed her mouth around her tit and while trying to speak accidently kept licking it.

"Kya" Nami squealed and lent back enough to free her breasts only for her tits to run into Robin's tits again making them both moan in pleasure again, not realising what happened to her bra Nami thought 'how did this happen' Nami tried to at least separate their breasts but because of both their huge sizes a good portion was still pressed together including their duelling nipples that was trapped between two pairs of sweaty sticky breasts.

Finally the chair reached the ground but the momentum was still to strong and the chair preceded to skid across the floor still forcing our female pirates to fuck each other, Robin could feel the dildo thrusting inside her, never had she thought she would fuck another girl let alone Nami, not to mention its by accident and they both can't control it, it was hammering Robin so hard she could help but think 'its going in so hard, at this rate I'll' while Nami thought 'the dildo won't stop and my breasts feel amazing against Robin's, I can't take much more of this, I'm going to'.

Just as they where going to finish their thoughts the chair slammed against the front door smashing it open and finally sending the back of the chair to the floor with Nami landing on top of Robin, pressing their breasts together so much the side's of their boobs mushroomed to the side, and with one final soaking wet slap, their pussies tangled together once more, clit to clit and dildo stuff into cunt but this time the dildo was push that final inch and both ends of the dildo penetrated both women's cervix forcing them both to shudder with uncontrollable pleasure and shout "I'M CUMMING ROBIN/NAMI" and then the most powerful orgasm of their life's shook their bodies causing their squishing breasts to jiggle and vibrate against each other prolonging to orgasm.

With all her energy spent Nami fell the rest of the way onto Robin and their lips came crashing together forcing them to perform a forced French kiss, both girls being to drained to pull away, they both lay there, sticky sweat mixing together and with one final pulse coming from their clits they pass out due to over stimulation.

They wake up several hours later, still kissing, till tit to tit, clit to clit and joined at their most intimate area by a double dildo still trapped within their cervix, "mnnhhh!" Robin moaned into Nami's mouth, "uggghhhnn!" Nami moaned back, quickly Nami goes to pull herself off of Robin but as she pulls back she feels a tugging sensation on her crotch, tits and mouth, "wggaatt!" Nami tried to say finding herself still pressed against Robin, trying to remove her lips form her friends again but to no avail, shock that her lips where stuck to her friends Nami tries to pull her breasts off Robins but they just stretch and pull Nami back to Robin with a wet smack. Confusion is clear in both their eyes, "wgat gaing an" Nami tried to say while being forced to kissing Robin deeply, "I dan't jnaw" Robin replied, with an experimental tug Robin confirms her fear, their cunts are still connected and are stuck together too.

Feeling the tug on her pussy Nami moans into Robin's mouth while automatically giving a tug and then a thrust back causing their clits to rub and the dildo to jiggle, feeling this both freeze both a horrified expression, the dildo jiggled more than it should, in fact it was still jiggling a little inside them, they realised what it was, the double dildo could vibrate, it's would absorb movement and store it before slowly vibrating. They knew they could cum again like this so they both started fanatically trying to pull apart their mouths, their breasts or even their glued cunts apart but it was useless, their combined dried sweat kept them glued together unable to pull apart.

They started to struggle so much they toppled to chair to the side sending them into a spiral roll and because they were still struggling they kept rolling, suddenly they shouted out with surprise as they fell into the lake beside the house, after tugging a little more their skin started to peel apart, they separated at the mouth's first. "Finally, Nami keep going, keep pulling" Robin said once her mouth was free, "ok, aaarrrghh" Nami said while yelling with effort and through all this the dildo's vibrations only got stronger, "oh my, its getting stronger, hurry Robin" "I'm trying Nami" they had freed everything but their tits and pussies but it was to late with one final tug they both entered another body shattering orgasm, "uuuggghhh NO I'M CUMMING ROBIN" "ME TOO NAMI, I'M CUMMING SO HARD" Robin replied, they both landed on their sides still tangled up at their tits and stuff full of the fake double cock.

"hoff, hoff, darn it why can't we separate our cunts and tits" Nami whined Robin looked closely and saw a little white between their breasts, " I think it's because we both lactated when we came the first time, and since the water can't get between out tits it can't wash away the milk" "really, wait you lactate too" "yes, most big breasted women can with enough stimulation, and as for our fused cunt's, well it's the dildo not our cum keeping us trapped" "oh I see, must be because it inside my cervix and I'm guessing is it in your too" "yes it is, and unfortunately the only way to release it is to wait and try to relax, I can barely move, what about you Nami" "I can't either, darn it, shit I'm tired, um Robin" "yes Nami".

"I just wanted you to know that, well this was, although troubling and an accident, it was, nice and well I liked it and I like you, I have for a while" "Nami, I have to admit that although I'm not a lesbian, I really enjoyed this too" "do you think I could kiss you again" "ha, I think you can" and so Nami and Robin started making out while waiting for their cervix's to loosen up.

To be continued…

 **Hello, stuckfetishcentral here, anyway thank you all for all you support and patience, I know I have been gone a little while, but my computer was broken, and I needed to get it repaired, it is fix now so there's that.**

 **Hopefully I can now do a few more stories faster, my plan is to start the requests I have gotten, so am going to start from the first one I got then try and work my way down, also if you have a request if you can please Private message me so it's easier to work out the details, anyway thanks for your patience and to those still waiting for you story don't worry I will get to it, it might not be soon but I will be as fast as I can.**

 **So please review and if you have a request please ask, my stories are free but keep in mind that I am busy so I might not be able to do finish you story fast but I will try my best to do all of them.**


End file.
